dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
S.M. Station
centre|650px Detalles *'Nombre:' SM Station *'Industria:' Música *'Géneros:' K-Pop / Baladas / Hip-hop / Rap / R&B / Soul / Concerto / Rock / Electrónica / Trot *'Activo desde:' **'Station Season 01:' 03 de Febrero del 2016 - 03 de Febrero del 2017. **'Station Season 02: '''31 de Marzo del 2017 - 06 de Abril del 2018. **'Station x 0:' 10 de Agosto del 2018 - 19 de Octubre del 2018. **'Station Season 03: 29 de Noviembre del 2018 - 18 de Julio del 2019. **'Station X: '''20 de Noviembre del 2019 - ??? *'Origen: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Productos:' Sencillos digitales *'Compañía discográfica:' SM Entertainment SM Station SM Station es un proyecto especial creado por SM Entertainment, el cual incluye el lanzamiento de sencillos digitales junto con su respectivo video musical una vez a la semana durante todo el año del 2016. A inicios del 2016, SM Entertainment anunció la creación de su propio canal de música digital llamado STATION, planeando así lanzar solos y colaboraciones entre artistas no sólo de su empresa, sino con una gran variedad de cantantes, productores, compositores y más. Como su nombre lo indica, SM Station sigue el concepto del mapa de un subterráneo en el cual las rutas llevan a diferentes estaciones que se unen con otras. Bajo esta idea, se han creado líneas de diferentes colores que representan la categoría de los artistas y productores que se unen para lanzar el siguiente sencillo. Cada línea se puede ver en las imágenes promocionales reveladas antes de los lanzamientos de los sencillos, como un adelanto a la siguiente colaboración. Siguiendo la idea de una ruta de subterráneo, se pueden ver en la parte superior de las imágenes teaser de cada single las líneas a las que pertenecen cada canción. Actualmente existen 3 líneas de artistas 2 dos líneas de productores y 2 líneas de celebridad para eventos relacionados con empresas y organizaciones, a diferencia de las líneas de celebridad cada línea cuenta con su respectivo color de ésta manera: * Línea de artista 1 (rosa): Artistas que pertenecen a SM * Línea de artista 2 (verde): Artistas externos * Línea de artista 3 (azul): Artistas externos (músicos instrumentales) * Linea de Productor 1 (lila): Productores que pertenecen a SM * Línea de productor 2 (amarillo): Productores externos * Línea de celebridad 1 y 2 (azul y blanco): eventos de colaboración Discografía 'Station Season 1' 'Station Season 2' Station x 0 Station Season 3 Station X Premios Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial (SM Ent.) *Canal de YouTube *Instagram 'Videografía' 'Station Season 1' TAEYEON - Rain|TaeYeon - Rain Yoo Young Jin X D.O. - Tell Me (What Is Love)|Yoo Young Jin X D.O - Tell Me (What Is Love) Yoon Mi Rae - Because of You|Yoon Mi Rae - Because of You Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Eric Nam X Wendy - Spring Love YoonA - Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway (feat. 10cm)|YoonA - Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway (feat. 10cm) Amber - Borders|Amber - Borders Jung Jae X Kim Il Ji - Regrets and Resolutions|Jung Jae Moon X Kim Il Ji - Regrets and Resolutions Vibe X Chen X Heize - Lil' Something|Vibe X Chen X Heize - Lil' Something 'Station Season 2' Red Velvet - Would U|Red Velvet - Would U Ten - Dream In A Dream|Ten - Dream In A Dream Baekhyun - Take You Home|Baekhyun - Take You Home Red Velvet - Would U (Live Acoustic Version)| Would U (Live Acoustic Ver.) STATION BoA 보아 봄비 (Spring Rain) Music Video| Spring Rain STATION 온유 X 로코베리 수면제 (Lullaby) Music Video| Onew & Rocoberry - Lullaby BoA - Spring Rain|BoA - Spring Rain (Live Ver.) STATION Hitchhiker X 태용 (TAEYONG) AROUND Music Video| Hitchhiker X TAEYONG - AROUND 'Station x 0' STATION X 태연 (TAEYEON) X 멜로망스 'Page 0' MV| Taeyeon & Melomance - Page 0 STATION X 백현 (BAEKHYUN) X 로꼬 'YOUNG' MV| Baek Hyun & Loco - Young STATION X 찬열 (CHANYEOL) X 세훈 (SEHUN) 'We Young' MV| Chan Yeol & Se Hun - We Young STATION X 슬기(SEULGI)X신비(여자친구)X청하X소연 'Wow Thing' MV| Ho Kang Seul Gi & SinB & Chung Ha & Jeon So Yeon - Wow Thing STATION X John Legend X 웬디 (WENDY) 'Written In The Stars' MV| John Legend & Wendy - Written In The Stars Station Season 3 STATION 3 Jonah Nilsson X 루카스 (LUCAS) 'Coffee Break (Feat. Richard Bona)' MV| Jonah Nilsson & Lucas - Coffee Break (Feat. Richard Bona) STATION 3 예리X런쥔X제노X재민 'Hair in the Air (Trolls The Beat Goes On Theme)' MV| Yeri & Ren Jun & Jeno & Jae Min - Hair in the Air STATION 3 NCT DREAM 엔시티 드림 '사랑한단 뜻이야 (Candle Light)' MV| NCT DREAM - Candle Light STATION 3 예성 (YESUNG) X 범키 (BUMKEY) 'Carpet' MV| Ye Sung & Bumkey - Carpet STATION 3 Colde 콜드 '상실 (Loss)' MV| Colde - Loss STATION3 KEY 키 'Cold (Feat. 한해)' MV| Key - Cold (Feat. Hanhae) STATION 3 SUV (신동&UV) '치어맨 (Cheer Man)' MV| UV x Shindong - Cheer Man STATION 3 YERI 예리 '스물에게 (Dear Diary)' MV| Yeri - Dear Diary Station X STATION X SMTOWN 'This is Your Day (for every child, UNICEF)' MV| SMTOWN - This is Your Day (for every child, UNICEF) STATION X NCT U 엔시티 유 'Coming Home (Sung by 태일, 도영, 재현, 해찬)' MV| NCT U - Coming Home 우주 쪼꼬미 Woojoo jjokkomi '하얀 겨울 (White Winter)' MV| Woojoo jjokkomi - White Winter Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KDebut2016